Mira (The Dark Crystal)
Mira 'is the girlfriend of Rian and a minor but pivotal character in ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance.She was used as the first experiment on the Dark Crystal, being killed by the Skeksis, SkekTek and drained of her essence. It causes her lover, Rian to avenge her. Powers and Abilities * '''Retractable Wings **'Flight:' Revealed in the prequel, unlike Kira, who could only use it to slow her falls, Mira can fly with her wings and slow down her falls when she jumps down from tall heights. * Gelfling Magic - 'Mira has powers and abilities just like other Gelflings **'Dreamfasting: Mira can share her memories and thoughts with other Gelfling and vice versa whenever she is in physical contact with other Gelflings by touching hands. She notably did this to review her first moment of falling in love with Rian. **'Longevity '- As revealed in The Power of the Dark Crystal, Gelflings can live for centuries, as with Jen and Kira. It possibly means that Mira ages the same rate as they do and is at the equivalent of a teenager. *'''Connection to Thra: '''Similar to other Gelfling, Mira and her race are the closest connection to Thra and to Mother Aughra. The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance End. Begin. All the Same. Mira and Rian once again play pranks on the Podling servants. Providing the distraction, Rian pretended to ask for one and also tried tempting the Podlings to look at how tasty they were and the possibility that they might be poisoned. Meanwhile, Mira appears and steals a couple of fruit off one of the plates and the couple make a run for it. The two muses at how the Podlings reacted and how easier it gets for them. Mira and Rian race to the top of the spyglass on their secret hiding spot. Rian starts running but then he notices Mira has taken her armor off and is flying to the top and makes haste for it. Mira flies up and beats him to it; Rian complained it was not fair because she had wings while he does not, with Mira pointing out that she was a girl while he was not. After eating their meal, Rian and Mira muse at how they first met and decide to dreamfast to remember their first meeting. However, it is interrupted when an Arathim attacks them. The duo managed to dodge its attacks as it escapes. They decide to inform the captain of the creature that they assumed had gotten into the castle. They went to report their findings to Ordon, but Rian decided not to tell his father of the Arathim problem, intending on solving the problem himself. Mira accompanied Rian on their small adventure, taking Gurjin with them. They entered the catacombs of the castle, where Mira had separated from Rian and Gurjin. However, she was soon caught by SkekTekk, who took her to his lab. She was used as the first experiment on the Dark Crystal by the Skeksis' scientist, SkekTek, where he had successfully drained Mira of her essence, with Rian being forced to watch. Her essence was drank by the other Skeksis after they had seen that consuming it gave the Emperor strength. Gallery Screen-Shot-2019-05-30-at-11.36.53-AM-1024x596.png Trivia * Unlike the podlings from the original film, who become mindless slaves of the Skeksis, Mira was destroyed altogether. Navigation Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Elves Category:Live-Action Characters Category:The Jim Henson Company Characters